


In Sickness

by DryDreams, foldingcranes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Do not smooch your SO when they have the flu, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 Week, Reaper76Week 2018, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: It was very rare that either of them got sick, what with their heightened immune systems. But when it did happen it was always just as awful as you’d expect. And Gabriel was an absolutebabywhen he was sick.Day Two of Reaper76 Week 2018 - They Loved Each Other.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> For Reaper76 Week 2018.
> 
> [Day Two of Reaper76 Week 2018 - They Loved Each Other](http://reaper-76-week.tumblr.com/).

_Gabi 12:34 PM:_ Jaaaaaaaaack.  
_Gabi 12:34 PM:_ Jack honey can you get some of Ana’s fancy “You’re sick” tea and bring it to me when you come home.  
_Gabi 12:35 PM:_ or you could come home early.  
_Gabi 12:40 PM:_ can’t the world wait you should come home early.  
_Gabi 12:41 PM:_ please.

Jack sighed as he flicked through the messages. He was supposed to have another meeting in a half hour. But...that was absolutely enough time to go get tea and drop it at home for Gabe. Probably. Maybe not. His comm vibrated again.

 _Gabi 12:43 PM:_ I need more hugs pleaaaaase thanks. 

Yeah, okay, he had time. 

It was very rare that either of them got sick, what with their heightened immune systems. But when it did happen it was always just as awful as you’d expect. And Gabriel was an absolute _baby_ when he was sick. 

“You don’t have to indulge him, you know.” Ana told Jack with a raised eyebrow as she handed him a packet of the tea. Jack smiled guiltily at her as he took it. 

“No... but I kinda do.”

“No, you really don’t.”

“But... I kinda do though.”

Ana laughed then, and Jack wasn’t sure if she was laughing at him or not but he’d take it. He grinned sheepishly in return. “Thanks for this. I’m gonna just—“ he motioned towards the door. “Got a meeting and everything.” 

“Yeah, you might as well forward me your notes for that meeting now,” Ana said, laughter still in her voice. 

Jack frowned. “No, I’m going to make it to the meeting!”

Ana just turned and waved him off. “Yeah, sure. Tell Gabriel I hope he feels better soon. I’ll see you when I see you. Don’t get sick.”

Jack hurried out the door. He wasn’t going to get sick, and he was going to make it to that meeting.

When he got to their suite all the lights were off and the door to the bedroom was closed, but he could hear the sound of the tv on inside. He pushed it open slowly. “Hey Gabe?” He said quietly in case his husband had fallen asleep. “I’m just here for a second but I brought—“

The sound of Gabe blowing his nose loudly interrupted him. “Jack? You came hooome,” Gabe half croaked half groaned. Jack winced as he stepped into the room. Gabe was bundled up in all their blankets, his hat coming off his head slightly where his cheek was smooshed into his pillow. He looked miserable.

“You sound even worse than this morning. Look, I got the tea and I have time to make some for you before I—“

“Jack come here, I don’t want tea I want you,” Gabe said with a sniff, lazily holding out one arm. Jack begrudgingly agreed, putting the tea on the dresser and perching on the edge of the bed. Gently he pushed Gabe’s hat all the way off his head and combed his fingers through the damp curls. His forehead was a little warm and he was a bit sweaty. 

“I think you have a fever, honey.”

Gabe looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. “I do not. I did but I don’t anymore, I took my temp earlier.”

Jack sighed. “I kind of don’t believe you. Where’s the thermometer?”

Gabe pouted but pointed to the bedside table. Jack leaned over and grabbed it, then motioned for Gabe to open his mouth. Sure enough, he was a little too warm. “Alright you liar, why don’t you want to tell me you have a fever.”

“Because then you won’t kiss me,” Gabe grumbled.

Jack smirked. “You think I would kiss you anyways? You’re a mess!”

Gabe frowned. “Maybe.”

“Well yeah, you’re right.” Jack bent down to kiss his forehead and then, chastely, pecked him on the lips. “There you go, you got your kiss.”

Gabe squinted at him, clearly annoyed. “You call that a kiss?”

Raising his eyebrows in disbelief, Jack crossed his arms in slight indignation. “What, are you going to file a complaint? Are you an unsatisfied customer now?”

“I want a real kiss,” Gabe glared, still looking miserable. “With tongue.”

“You’re like, a cornucopia of germs right now,” Jack deadpanned.

“In sickness and in health, Jack,” Gabe hissed. “ _Sickness_.”

“If I shove my tongue down your throat, will you shut up about this and stop acting like a baby?”

Gabe hummed petulantly. “Maybe.”

Jack sighed as Gabe pulled himself into a sitting position and patted his own lap, inviting Jack to sit there, surrounded by his nest of blankets. Jack did as requested, taking off his coat and then laying it at the foot of their bed, then going to straddle Gabe’s hips comfortably. He looped his arms around Gabe’s neck and brushed their noses together.

“This is a terrible idea. Pretty unsanitary, too.” Jack said, rubbing a hand over Gabe’s back to soothe him, tracing small circles on the space between his shoulder blades.

“I’m dying, Morrison,” Gabe sighed dramatically, deciding to nip at Jack’s chin just because he could. “Don’t deny your husband his last will.”

“Someone’s been watching too many telenovelas,” Jack laughed, finally relenting. He closed his eyes and pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss into Gabe’s mouth, tongue soon meeting with his. They kissed and kissed until Jack vaguely registered Gabe’s warm hands running down his sides and coming to rest on his hips.

Well.

“You’re _not_ getting frisky,” Jack broke the kiss, panting a little, still breathless. He pointed an accusatory finger towards Gabe’s chest. “I know you. I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Jack, there’s so little joy in my life right now,” Gabe whined, hands roaming down Jack’s lower back. “And I’m terribly, terribly horny.”

“ _Gabe_ ,” Jack hissed, then bit his lower lip in order to keep silent when Gabe’s sneakily pawed at his ass. He was so, so weak.

Jack tilted his head downwards just a bit, wanting to kiss Gabe again. He licked and nipped at Gabe’s full lips, mind reaching a pleasurable blank and focusing on their kisses.

Until Gabe cut the kiss short, wrinkled his nose and sneezed on Jack’s face.

Jack pursed his lips, ignoring Gabe’s sheepish smile and wiping his face with the back of his hand. “That’s it. I’m making you some tea and tucking you in. You’re not allowed to manhandle me until you stop being a Snot Monster, you walking germ festival.”

Carefully untangling himself from Gabe’s too warm body, Jack got up from the bed and leaned over Gabe to push him into a resting position and carefully covered him with the blankets. “Stay here,” Jack said, quite sternly.

Gabe pouted exaggeratedly. “Bring me some soup?”

Jack sighed.

He _so_ wasn’t going to make it to the meeting. At least, that’s what he kept thinking once he was inside their kitchen, chopping onions and boiling chicken for a good old chicken soup. Jack didn’t mind, being the one who usually cooked for them when they weren’t eating takeout or cafeteria food. And chicken soup had never been something really hard to make.

By the time he was done, he served the soup in Gabe’s favorite bowl and settled it on a tray, carefully carrying it to their bed. He found Gabe’s sniffing, snotty and slightly pale, staring grumpily at the tv. Jack felt genuinely bad for him.

“Hey, love,” he grinned at Gabe in an attempt to cheer him up. “Brought you soup.”

“Thank God,” Gabe groaned, closing his eyes in relief and slumping into the pillows. “I swear, Jackie, I was fucking starving.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Jack said flatly, putting the tray on Gabe’s lap. He sat, cross-legged, in front of Gabe, waiting for him to start eating. Instead, Gabe just pouted.

“No, I really, really feel tired,” Gabe said pitifully, almost moaning. “Everything hurts, I can’t use my arms.”

“Well, you surely were using them when you tried to get into my pants,” Jack snorted. Releasing a long sigh, he grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the bowl of soup, then raised it towards Gabe’s mouth. “Open wide, big boy. Eat your soup, behave and then, _maybe_ , I’ll give you a blowjob.”

Gabe grinned like a cat.

-

Jack didn’t exactly remember falling asleep but he sure woke up. Unfortunately. He woke up sweaty and with a pounding sinus headache, and when he opened his mouth to take in a breath it felt like his throat was on fire. Gabe was snoring loudly next to him.

 _“Shit,”_ He croaked, wiggling out from under Gabe’s arm. _“Fuck,_ that motherfucker seduced me into the flu.” Once free he tried to sit up but got a little dizzy. That wasn’t happening. He kicked the covers off of himself and lay back down, closing his eyes. The darkness was blissful and he barely noticed that Gabe had gone quiet until a cool hand pressed against his forehead. 

He forced his eyes open and met Gabe’s brown eyes. His husband was smiling guiltily. “Oops?”

Jack nearly whimpered. “I have to go to work, Gabe.” Exasperated, he rolled over. “Fuck! Gabe! I have to go to work! Why did you have to… _ugh.”_

Gabe wrapped a firm hand around his bicep and tugged on him. “I’m sorry I got you sick, love, but you are _not_ going to work.” 

Petulantly Jack tugged his arm away and rolled off the bed. Standing up didn’t really work and he just ended up sitting on the floor. Frustrated he brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. “I have to go to work,” he mumbled sadly.

There was a thump next to him and then Gabe was wrapping their comforter around him and wiggling in to slot against his side. “You’re not going to work. You’re staying here and eating soup and watching more tv with me until you get better.”

Jack groaned. “I feel awful.”

Gabe hummed in agreement. “Me too. Also, Ana already told me last night she would fill in for you today.” 

Jack turned his head and squinted at the top of Gabe’s head. “Dammit. She knew.” 

Gabe hummed again. Jack closed his eyes again. “Are we that predictable?”

“You sure are,” Gabe said wickedly and Jack weakly elbowed him.

“Shut up. I blame you.”

Gabe lifted his head and pressed a big, sound kiss on Jack’s flushed cheek. “You can’t resist me. And you love it.”

Jack huffed out a laugh and adjusted, leaning into Gabe’s shoulder. “I love _you_.”

“Yeah. That. I love you too, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Katie [here](https://twitter.com/squeebop) and Kasi [here](https://twitter.com/foldingcranes)!


End file.
